When is the Right Time?
by Doveblood4
Summary: Zach's wanted to propose to Cammie ever since they were on a Venice beach nine months ago, but every time one of them is called to go on some dangerous CIA mission. When they are called to Gallagher, will Zach make his move, or will high school drama get in his way. With the gang's help will he propose at Gallagher.


**AN: I have decided instead if making this two chapter I've made this one combining the two chapters.**

I got called to the office for an important mission. When I got there Cammie and the gang were in. I lifted my eyebrow in question. Cammie my girlfriend just shrugged her shoulders in an I don't ask me look.

Just after me Cammie's aunt walked in, stilettos clapping against the tiles. "I bet you're all wondering why I pulled you guys in here. Well the Gallagher Academy is a little short on staff now. The Covert Operations (Cov Ops), Protection and Enforcement (P&E), and Research and Development (R&D) place need filled. I thought you guy might want a little trip the academy viruses a week of paper work," Abby explained. "The staff went on a top-secret mission"

"Did my mom go?" Cammie asked analysising her aunt.

"No your mom is still at the Academy and Macey McHenry will be there as a special guest," Abby replied.

"Okay, Zach and I could go unless you have an unplanned mission. Your next out-of-state assignment is in three weeks," Cammie said.

"I'm down in fact I have a little unfinished business at Gallagher," I stated. Cammie gave me what kind of business look, but I just smirked at her know it would irritate her. I knew my plan was under wraps between Grant and I, and gave him a knowing look.

"I'll go," Grant said knowing why I'd want him there he had proposed to Bex a few months ago but she want to wait a few years on the marriage so the timing could be more stable and they wouldn't have to delay it further, "unless Bex has something else planned."

"Haven't been to Gallagher in six years, suppose it time to pay a visit," Bex agreed looking at her fiancé. "What about you Liz, and Jonas."

"It would hurt to work with the students at Gallagher," Liz started.

"Yeah we could help the student get some new light on their projects," Jonas agreed giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek that's about as intimate as they got. Jonas had yet to pop the question.

I could say anything since I had either, but I had the ring on me and was waiting for the perfect timing. Last time I tried to ask we'd been on the beach at our Florida safe house. I'd set out a picnic on the beach, but we got a mission call before I could pop the question. I didn't want to ask while we were on a mission for a fear that one of us wouldn't come back. Now I was just waiting for the perfect moment to ask my beautiful, dangerous girlfriend to marry me.

"It's settled then you guys will report to Gallagher at 1800 tomorrow. Remember you guys will be at a school so act professional," Abby smirked look at me in specifically. "And Zach I need to have a word with you," Abby said seeing Cammie try to follow she added, "Alone."

"I approve," She said looking at me after everyone left.

I gave her a curious look, "Excuse me?"

"You're going to ask her to marry her aren't you," I nodded, "Well I approve, but I would be more concerned about Joe," Abby explained.

"That makes more sense. Do you want to see the ring?" I asked pulling about the velvet box.

"Yes," Abby squealed. I laughed opening it.

Inside was a white gold band adorned with three stone. The center stone was a ⅛ carrot bright diamond, and on both sides were smaller black diamonds. "I center stone represents Cammie happiness and the smaller black stones represent her lost summer and my past," I explained my choice of the black stones.

"Zach its beautiful did you pick it out by yourself or was grant will you?" Abby asked.

"I picked it," I said looking down at the ring.

"Well its beautiful, and if she says no have her call me," Abby said.

"It shouldn't come to that," I said walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow I go back to Gallagher, it's been six years since I graduated. Six year since my mom married Joe and four ago my little sister was born. I'll get to see my four-year old sister. I'm 24 now and in a happy relationship with Zach. We have our ups and downs, but what couple in the CIA doesn't.<p>

"Zach where's my black dress with tribal print side?" I asked giving my boyfriend a brief kiss.

"It's in the laundry room with the suit I'd picked up from the dry cleaner yesterday," Zach told me spinning me around to give me kiss showing his sculpted abs that I could see because his shirt was on the floor. "While you're in there would you grab the suit. I'll need it for the Gallagher trip."

"I love you," I whispered as I pace around him, leaving a trail of kisses down his spine.

"I know," Zach smile grabbing my hand and twirling me. "Care to dance?" Zach asked resting his arms around me.

"Why not," I smiled turning around to meet his soft eyes. "Let me turn on some music," I said grabbing my phone from the kitchen counter, turning on the Apple TV, and pressing play on my let's dance- romantic playlist.

When I returned to the living space in our apartment, Zach had moved the coffee table out-of-the-way to make a makeshift dance area. Slipping my phone in my sweatpants pocket, I returned into Zach's arms swaying in time to the music.

"Do you remember the first time we dance in Madame Dabney's class?" Zach asked leading me in a slow waltz.

"I couldn't stand you at the time with that stupid smirk of yours," I laughed placing my head on his chest.

"Remember when I did this in the Great Hall," Zach said dipping me.

I laughed, "I remember when you did this." I pulled him down to meet my lips.

"I always finish what I start," Zach quoted throwing me on the couch. Leaning down to kiss me, I flipped us off the couch on the floor so that I was on top.

"Not today," I said tracing Zach's abs. "Come on we were having such a nice time dancing."

"I know I just got carried away looking at you. You're so beautiful," Zach whispered against my lips. He roll us over and got up pulling me up with him.

We danced for hours in the living. Most of the time just swaying and talking, but occasionally we dared to ballroom dance. After a passionate tango we agreed to have a small romantic dinner on the balcony.

In harmony, we cooked spaghetti and meatballs. I greeted the cheese and watch the pasta while Zach made the meatballs. I grabbed the tomato sauce we'd made a few weeks ago and ported it over the pasta and meatball while I plated the food. I walked the table as Zach grabbed the cheese that was left over from the meatballs.

"How different do you think Gallagher is? I haven't been there since it was rebuilt," I wondered. "I didn't even looked for secret passageways because I was called in." Zach just laughed, "I have know idea, but I don't think your mom would be okay with having it changed too much. I mean how many years did she work at the original Gallagher. I know it was more than ten."

"I know, but I went to school and, I just don't want to see it changed complete," I explained.

"Come Gallagher girl," Zach said, "I want to get a bit more packed and we need the clean the kitchen before we leave."

"I'll clear the table you go start in the kitchen." I stacked our plates and grabbed the cheese as I made the first trip to the kitchen.

After we cleaned the kitchen, Zach wanted the get a little more packed so he wouldn't have to do so much tomorrow since we got sidetracked earlier.

"Did you grab the suit?" Zach hollered from the closet as I walked in the bedroom.

"Yes I'll leave it on the bed," I replied.

"Okay," Zach said popping out if the closet with some tee shirts and jeans for afternoons at Gallagher. "After I put these away we should head to bed we have a little drive tomorrow and I don't want to have to talk to myself the whole way there."

"Okay, I'm going to wash up," I yawned heading towards the bathroom.

After I washed my face and brush my teeth, I'd removed my make up when I got back from work, I got in bed. Zach follow wearing nothing except for boxer. He wrapped his arms around me as he started to drift off.

* * *

><p>As we speed down interstate 64, I noticed Cammie when she started singing along with the radio. I had it on a rock station. "I thought you didn't like this kind of music," I questioned.<p>

"Can't be a Supernatural fan and not like this kind of music," Cammie said in between verses of "Carry on My Wayward Son.

"When did you start watching that show? What is it about? Would I like it?" I asked.

"About five years ago, it's about these two brother who hunt demons and other supernatural creatures. I think you would like it Dean is a lot like you" Cammie said.

"Five years, you've liked this kind of music for five years!" I exclaimed. Cammie nodded. "I always avoided it because when we started dating you said you couldn't stand it."

"I couldn't stand it because it was my dad's favorite type of music and I would always remember him singing it around the apartment to annoy my mom." I looked at Cammie who had a look of sorrow on her face. "When I started watching Supernatural, I remembered how much I loved that type of music," Cammie said.

"Oh." I shifted my sight back to the road. "I'm glad you told me."

* * *

><p>It was our last day at Gallagher and I am going to propose to Cammie. Everything is set. Macey has the camera. I have Joe's approval and the ring in my back pocket. We were still in our room packing for when we were to leave after dinner.<p>

When I got to the dining hall, I my palms started to sweat. I walked over to Grant.

"It's now or never, mate," Grant said. "If you're nervous now just wait to your wedding day." Grant slapped my back. "Joking, she's going to say yes I mean how long have you two been dating. Eight years give or take. By now she probably wondering if it's going to happen."

"Thanks," I said giving Grant a nod. "I needed that."

"Good I thought that I'd need to get Bex to talk some sense into you."

"No I'm good I don't want to pass out before I propose."

Grant just laughed. "I suppose not."

Our bags were all packed and everyone was ready to go. We may not see each other often but their are things that will be remembered. Things that happened here. Crazy things. Dangerous things. But despite those things. I remember that those thing made me who I am they didn't break me.

Which is why when Cammie was about to leave the building. Her home again. I called to her, "Oh, and Cammie." She spun around just like before.

* * *

><p>I spun around at the sound of Zach's voice. But just like last time he was there before I could see him. I was dipped back in a wide arch as he said once again, "I always finish what I start." And he kissed me.<p>

I regained breath as he brought me back up, but I lost is at the site of him on one knee holding a rind out. And by now like before we had a large crowd around us. "Cammie. Cameron Ann Morgan, I might had denied to but I was in love with you ever sense we met in that elevator. I never had a family, not really, but you took me in and made me part of your small stitched together one and I could never be more thankful. But it's about time that we break away and make our own. I can't promise that you'll be safe, but if you let it - if you let it, we can be a family."

"Zach," I cried not knowing what else to say. "We'll never be safe"

"I know but I will still ask. Cammie, will you marry me?"

I took a breath before I spoke, "Yes. I will marry you and go on countless adventures with you. We can make our own family within our bigger broken one."

Everyone one clapped and asked to see the ring. "What are the odds of that, Gallagher Girl."

I slapped him on the arm playfully. "Now how are we supposed to get out of here?" I questioned.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, my chameleon.


End file.
